El misterio de Lucy
by HARMONY HARRY Y HERMIONE
Summary: Fic que pertence al reto del grupo HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE) "Un ángel llamado mamá" Lucy Desapareció, Nadie sabe donde esta, Hermione Granger no dejara que su pequeña sufra, así tenga que buscarla por mar y tierra Lucy tendrá que regresar sana y salva a casa.


**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados no son mios de mí, sino de JK Rowling, la grandiosa mujer que creó este mágico universo. Excepto Lucy y Matt mis dos adorados niños de esta historia**

 **El siguiente Fanfic es parte del reto del grupo del Facebook HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE) DE NOMBRE: UN ANGEL LLAMADO MAMÁ**

 **Sin mas por decir, les dejo con la lectura, por favor deseo sus más humildes review para esta humilde escritora.**

 _ **Saludos Harmonys**_

 _ **Y FELIZ DÍA DE LAS MADRES A TODAS LAS HARMONYS QUE SON MAMÁS EN ESPECIAL A HERMIONE GRANGER**_

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **El misterio de Lucy**

Lucy Potter se arremango las mangas de su camisa, se limpio el sudor de la frente, tomo un poco de sus cabellos sujetándolo en una precaria coleta y deslizo entre sus bolsillos traseros de su vaquero, su cartera.

Afuera en el patio, los ladridos de su perro _Dobby_ un hermoso pastor alemán, parecido al de la película de _lazzy_ , interrumpían los gritos de alegría de su hermano Matt, sus papás tenían un picnic en el patio trasero. Normalmente Lucy los acompañaría y le contaría a Papá todas las travesuras que realiza junto a su mejor amigo Wallace, la niña de escaso 8 años era muy traviesa, según su madre, saco los genes de su padre y según su padre, saco los genes de su madre, en fin.

Lucy opina que saco la mitad de ambos pero sus papás son tan orgullosos que ninguno lo reconocería. Pero a Lucy no le importaba, ya que Wally (como comúnmente llama a su amigo) le encantaba su forma de ser, el pobre wally y Ginnette su mejor amiga, le seguían en todas las ocurrencias que la pequeña hacia.

Se miro en el espejo, la niña tenía los cabellos de un negro tan profundo como la noche, el cual según su mamá, se pealaba con el peine de tan rizado que lo tenía, sus ojos verdes acaramelados le devolvían la mirada en el espejo, su piel tan blanca como la leche, pero con pecas en su pequeño rostro redondo.

Su vestimenta al estilo vaquero le hacía ver como la niña más ruda del planeta y la más valiente también. Lucy salió sigilosamente de su cuarto con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, sus papás no sospecharían lo que ella haría.

El chiflido que resonó por toda la casa, le aviso que Wally le había ido a buscar. Normalmente Lucy pediría permiso a sus padres para salir con Wally a la casa del moreno, la cual se ubica a una calle de la suya, sin embargo Lucy tenía otros planes, que no era necesario que sus padres se enteraran.

Conociendo como la palma de su mano cada hueco que tenia la casa, cada lugar misterioso y cada escondite, Lucy dijo adiós bajito a sus padres y se fue en busca de la sorpresa.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.

Hermione Potter estaba preocupada por su primogénita, no era normal que Lucy se sintiera enferma y más cuando se festejaba un hecho importante. Miró sobre su hombro hacia la puerta trasera verificando que Lucy saliera. Sin embargo la pequeña no se asomo, ni cuando de un plato redondo su postre favorito apareció. Ella miro hacia su marido, el cual estaba demasiado ocupado en hacer reír a su pequeño bebe.

—Harry—Dijo Hermione al acercase a su marido—Iré a ver a la niña, me preocupa demasiado.

Los hermosos ojos verdes de su marido le miraron—Hermione, no te preocupes la niña está bien, ayer se durmió muy tarde por querer terminar su tarea escolar, déjala descansar

—Pero Harry—Protestó la mujer—Lucy me dijo que se sentía enferma.

—Cariño—Potter tomo entre sus manos al bebé que balbuceaba, acercándose a su esposa le beso en la frente—Sabes que a veces Lucy es demasiado dramática, igual a su madre—Harry recibió una mirada iracunda de su esposa, el hombre no podía ocultar su sonrisa de diversión— tal vez solo tenía sueño, no es para que te preocupes. Vas a ver que dentro de una hora, la niña saldrá de su habitación y vendrá con nosotros a comer muchos brownies.

Hermione dejo salir un profundo suspiro, sabía que su marido tenía razón, excepto en lo dramática, pero esta vez tenía un gran presentimiento que la tenia inquieta. Sin embargo, cuando el pequeño Matt balbuceo sus primeras palabras, se olvido momentáneamente de ese malestar.

"Mamá"

Qué hermoso se escuchaba cuando un hijo lo pronuncia por primera vez, la alegría albergo su corazón sintiéndose eufórica.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Harry Potter meneo la cabeza al escuchar a su esposa decirle a su pequeño hijo que repitiera su primera palabra otra vez. El pequeño solo reía al escuchar como su mamá le hablaba.

—Mamá…dilo Matty, otra vez di: Ma-má

Su maravillosa esposa aun se aferraba en que el bebé le dijera la palabra para complacerla, pero Matt tomo interesante chupar su puño e ignorar a su madre. Harry rio divertido, se levanto del césped donde estaba en compañía de su familia, la sombra del árbol no impedía que el sol candente le diese sed, así que entró en la cocina donde vio la bebida refrescante que su esposa preparó. Su bebida favorita, jugo de calabaza, helada y sabrosa. Tomando un vaso, lo lleno con el frio liquido, sentir el fresco correr en su boca y garganta, le saco un suspiro de alivio. _Crookshanks_ maulló de disgusto por arrebatarle su espacio donde dormitaba, al caminar por la sala principal.

Miro hacia el reloj, Lucy de verdad debía sentirse enferma.

Su pequeña primogénita era una glotona de lo peor, pero aun así, estando o no enferma, ella bajaría para comer. No era normal por parte de su hija actuar de esa forma, por más travesuras que realizara. La preocupación que disolvió ligeramente en Hermione ahora le ataco a él, miro hacia la ventana, cerciorándose que Hermione estuviese todavía ocupada con su hijo, se dirigió a las escaleras, solo le daría un vistazo a la niña, verificaría sino tenía fiebre o si ya estaba despierta y después bajaría para calmar a su esposa.

En las paredes donde la escalera principal de la casa se encontraba, había muchas fotografías de momentos importantes, siempre al pasar ya sea de día o de noche, Harry sonreía.

Nunca hubiese imaginado que él, siendo un niño huérfano, ahora tenía su familia con una maravillosa mujer y dos hermoso hijos. Silbando de alegría, se dirigió a la puerta azul donde el nombre "Lucy" rezaba. Golpeó dos veces, luego otra vez de nuevo, no hubo respuesta de su saludo que invento junto a su pequeña niña.

Con el ceño fruncido ya de extrema preocupación, ignorando el leve malestar en la boca de su estomago, giro la manilla de la puerta, esta no se abrió. Intento de nuevo pero nada. Asustado, sin que lo pensara saco su varita que tenia escondido en los bajos de su pantalón, murmurando un " _alohomora_ " la puerta se abrió con un suave chasquido. Mas un gemido de sorpresa salió de sus labios, al ver la habitación revuelta sin rastro de la niña.

Bajo con prisa los escalones, sin preocuparse en guarda la varita. Salió como alma que lleva al diablo al patio trasero, su esposa miro con sorpresa hacia su dirección, el bebé sonrió al ver a su padre y _Dobby_ ladró. Más Potter tomo entre sus brazos a su esposa. La miro a los ojos y con un ligero dolor ella entendió su mirada.

Gimiendo de dolor, Hermione con bebe en brazos subió los escalones, tan de prisa como sus pies se lo permitían, ingreso a la habitación que tenia la puerta abierta, miro hacia todos lados, sin embargo su hija no estaba.

Harry le siguió detrás, ellos no entendían como pudo haber sucedido. Estaban bajo el encantamiento _Fidelio_ , estaban en una zona libre de magia, no había mago alguno alrededor excepto ellos…entonces ¿como sucedió?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—No entiendo Harry—dijo el pelirrojo Ron Weasley a su mejor amigo—No puede ser que la niña desapareciera así como así, frente a sus narices y el encantamiento sigue bajo el juramento. No he abierto la boca y Luna menos.

Toda la familia Weasley se encontraba en ese momento con la familia Potter, Los Malfoy un matrimonio compuesto por Ginny y Draco Malfoy junto a sus hijos pequeños, los Longbottom otra familia compuesta por el matrimonio Hannah y Neville Longbottom, junto a sus pequeños.

Enterarse que un integrante de la familia Potter desapareció, puso en alerta a todos.

Hermione busco entre sus viejas cosas de bruja, su vieja varita. Estaba decidida en buscar a su pequeña bebé, no podía permitir que viejas venganzas destruyeran a su familia.

La guerra mágica había terminado hace años y cada uno de los integrantes de la orden del fénix se había puesto bajo un el hechizo _Fidelius_ , se había mudado lejos de Londres, conectando entre si sus chimeneas, para evitar los molestosos viajes en tren o avión. Como un método de prevención de aquellos mortifagos que no fueron atrapados. Todo eso sucedió hace tiempo, ellos estaban felices de vivir una época de paz. Aunque sabían que dentro de unos pocos años sus hijos ingresarían al mundo mágico de nuevo, pero mientras tanto ninguna de los matrimonios les había dicho a sus hijos que eran brujos y magos, ni tampoco que eran muy reconocidos en la comunidad mágica.

Entonces la desaparición de Lucy ¿A qué se debía?

¿Mortifagos le habían vigilado?

¿Alguien les había traicionado?

Pero Hermione estaba resuelta en buscar a su hija por mar y tierra, y si alguno de esos malnacidos había osado en secuestrar a su pequeña, Hermione juraba que los mataría a sangre fría. No importaba nada más que el encontrar sana y salva a su bebé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucy miraba los escaparates, negándose a mirar el precio que rezaba en cada uno de los artículos expuestos. Wally señalaba a Ginnette unos osos de peluche blanco con un corazón rojo en medio, pero Ginnette solo sonreía al pequeño niño moreno. Lucy sabia que a Wally le gustaba Geni (Como cariñosamente le llamaba) pero el sentimiento por parte de su amiga era mutuo.

Lucy opinaba que eran demasiado pequeños para saber lo que es el amor, además le provocaba nauseas el ver besarse a los adultos, tantos gérmenes que se traspasan de boca en boca, y tanto saliva en miedo. Lucy se estremeció al pensar a Wally y Geni besándose como se besan sus papás. Demasiada información para la pobre pequeña.

Con un suspiro se dejo caer en el banco cercano a la tercera tienda que había visitado, la tarde ya caía en la pequeña ciudad. Wally y Geni ya habían buscado el regalo perfecto, pero ella no tenía ni idea de cuál sería el suyo.

Su papá le había ayudado años atrás, pero ahora era una niña grande y no necesitaba de la ayudad de papá. Sin embargo, ahora lamentaba no haberle pedido a papá que la acompañara.

Su mirada se entristeció al ver sus manos vacías, y compararlas con las bolsas que colgaban de las manos de sus amigos. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de estallar en sus acaramelados ojos, su boca se frunció en un pequeño puchero.

Lamentaba no haber tenido ayuda de papá o de su tía favorita (Luna Weasley) para que la orientara y lamentaba no poder ser lo suficientemente valiente como para cruzar la calle tomar el primer bus al centro comercial y comprar el regalo de mamá.

Wally Nicholson miro sobre su hombro a su pequeña amiga que tenía el rostro tapado con sus manos. El niño se alejo de Ginnette acercándose a Lucy.

—Hey pequeña luciérnaga ¿por qué lloras? — Wally tomo asiento en el lugar vacio a lado de Lucy.

Ginnette miro a sus amigos, Lucy tenía su rostro en el hombro de Wally, y ella con el rostro triste se acerco a su amiga—Lucy, Lucy ¿por qué lloras?… ¿Te lastimaste?… ¿Te duele algo?…

La ansiedad en la voz de Ginnette y la preocupación en la voz de Wally hicieron que el llanto de Lucy se profundizara.

Sus mejores amigos aquí acompañándole, mientras ella lloraba a lagrima viva.

—Soy una cobarde—murmuró entre hipos—ustedes tienen el regalo perfecto para su mamá. Pero yo no.

Ambos amigos se miraron entre sí, para luego ver a Lucy que se limpiaba sus lagrimas con sus manos, Ginnette tomo un papel que tenia en su pequeño bolso ofreciéndoselo a Lucy, la cual le regaló una media sonrisa.

Ginnette tuvo una idea, su hermana Marijó, podía acompañarlas hasta el centro comercial donde Lucy podría comprarle el regalo a su mamá. Ginnette confiada en que su plan funcionaria, se lo mencionó a su amiga.

El rostro de Lucy se iluminó, por eso adoraba a sus amigos.

EL trio de amigos se aventuró hacia la tienda de libros donde Marijó trabajaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione organizó a todos sus amigos y familiares en una búsqueda, ella no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, no podía permitir que su hija estuviera afuera en manos de aquellos locos.

Harry la secundaba, los hombres decidieron ir al mundo mágico y averiguar si algún mortifago había escapado de _Azkaban_ o en dado caso aparecido de su escondite. Mientras que las mujeres decidieron recorrer la pequeña ciudad.

Aunque Hermione odiaba volar, por su familia tomaba las agallas necesarias. Luna como su guía en la escoba, Ginny a su lado secundando el vuelo, Angelina tomando la derecha al igual que Hannah, las mujeres estaban decididas a "peinar" todo aquel lugar y escondite de la ciudad.

En su vuelo Hermione rogaba que su pequeña estuviese bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Marijó regaño al trió de niños por escaparse de la casa, el día estaba terminando y Lucy muy contenta había encontrado el regalo de su mamá

—¿Como es posible que no avisaran?—Marijó tomo las llaves de su auto, ingresando a la cerradura para permitir la entrada al trio de niños—Ginnette, mamá de seguro ha de estar preocupada y tú sin avisar a nadie. No me dirijáis la palabra Wally, estoy muy molesta contigo. Ni se diga de Lucy que pensé, que era la más sensata de los tres.

Los niños se encogieron de hombros, temerosos en hablar pues marijó de verdad estaba muy molesta. Los regañó por todo el transcurso del camino de regreso a casa.

Pero a Lucy ya no le importaba nada, tomo entre sus pequeños brazos el regalo de mamá

Ella de seguro lloraría de alegría al ver lo que le compro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione estaba con lagrimas en los ojos, tomo el pequeño oso de peluche de su hija apresándolo en sus brazos, Por más que recorrieron toda la ciudad, no encontraron rastro de su hija, habían ido con la familia de Wallly y Ginnete para preguntar a los niños, si habían visto a Lucy, pero al parecer ambas familias no estaban en sus casas.

Harry había llegado derrotado a casa, ninguno de sus amigos supo nada fuera de lo usual en el mundo mágico. Realizaron el encantamiento _Fidelio_ de nuevo, pero verificaron con sorpresa que el anterior hechizo no estaba roto.

Sus amigos y familiares se fueron desde hace tiempo, agotados de la búsqueda. Molly Weasley quería quedarse para consolar a Hermione, pero la castaña prefiero quedarse sola con su marido e hijo.

—¿Donde Esta Harry?—pregunto a su marido que la tenía entre sus brazos,

Harry tenía los ojos rojos, pero no quería llorar frente a Hermione—La encontraremos Hermione—Le aseguró. Inclino la cabeza, alzando la barbilla de su mujer le brindo un suave beso en los labios.

El beso sabía salado por las lágrimas de sus esposa, pero ellos tenían que buscar una manera de consolarse.

El grito de asco de una pequeña vocecita los interrumpió de ese triste momento.

Lucy Potter se encontraba frente a ellos, con el cabello revuelto, las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza, sus manitos tras su espalda. Ella sonrió al ver a su mamá y se acerco corriendo hacia ella.

Hermione estaba en shock al ver a su pequeña bebé en sus brazos. La apreso llena de felicidad al verla bien, sin golpes o rasgaduras. Simplemente Lucy le sonreía. Las lágrimas que ahora abrazaban su rostro eran de felicidad y alivio.

Unos fuertes brazos le rodearon, alzando la mirada para ver a su marido con los ojos llenos de alegría, ambos padres estaban felices.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Mamá Ya‼ mamá déjame… mamá…Estoy bien—Lucy se quejaba de que su madre le diera besos por todo su rostro—papá ayúdame

El ruego en su voz le hizo sacar una sonrisita a su padre que se negó a ayudarla.

—Mami… tengo un regalo para ti…¡mami!

Hermione se separo de su hija, después de verla bien, frunciendo el seño segundos después, ahora bien, tenía que escuchar donde se encontraba su hija, que hizo a donde fue y por que no avisó. Ella preocupada y su hija feliz de la vida

—Muy bien señorita, dime donde estabas

La voz de su madre hizo que la pequeña mostrara una sonrisa de disculpa en los labios.

Potter negó con la cabeza, esa sonrisa significaba que la niña hizo una travesura.

—Mami… Feliz día de las mamás… um… atrasado

La niña extendió sus manos para mostrarle una caja a su madre donde habitaba su pequeño regalo.

Hermione tenía el rostro lleno de sorpresa, miro hacia Harry el cual negó, no teniendo idea de lo que esta vez la niña le regalaba.

—Te pido perdón por preocuparte mami, se que estuvo mal que me fuera sin avisar, pero quería que mi regalo fuera una sorpresa, juro que papá no me ayudo esta vez…y solo…solo….lo siento.

La mujer simplemente tomo el regalo entre sus manos, lo abrió con cuidado de no romper el hermoso papel el cual lo adornaba y abrió la boca llena de sorpresa al ver entre sus manos un ejemplar antiguo y primera edición de " _Hogwarts una historia"._

—¿Como…como conseguiste esto?

La niña volteo a ver a su padre que se sentó en el sillón junto a su mama

—Bueno Marijó la hermana de Ginnette, me dijo que este libro un señor raro lo llevo en su librería a cambio de dinero. Al ver el libro pensé en ti mamá. Que te hubiese gustado leer sobre este grandioso lugar, marijó dice que este lugar no existe, pero que el autor del libro tenia demasiada imaginación para crear este libro. Una pena que solo haya un ejemplar, y otra pena que nadie quisiera leerlo. Pero mami espero que a ti te guste, Marijó me aseguro que si podía gustarte.

Hermione miro hacia su pequeña traviesa. La tomo entre sus brazos de nuevo, dándole un beso en la mejilla, alegre la niña le devolvió el abrazo. Harry solo sonreía mientras Hermione le miraba, asegurándole que pronto le dirian la verdad a su pequeña niña.

En ese instante un quejido lastimero se escucho, Matt había despertado de su siesta y veía con un puchero a su madre.

Hermione se acerco a su hijo, lo tomo en brazos dándole un beso en su frente. Ella no necesitaba regalos, solo necesitaba a su familia, que estuviera bien y que nadie perturbara su paz.

—Feliz día de las madres, cariño— la voz de su esposo le susurro en el oído mientras le daba un breve beso en los labios. Lucy miro hacia sus padres que se profesaban amor pasándose gérmenes y salivas, pero esta vez Lucy no hizo mueca alguna ya que sabía que sus padres estaban demasiado enamorados.

Amaba a su familia y se juro que el próximo año le compraría un mejor regalo a su mama. Claro que esta vez con ayuda de papá…y puede que también de Marijó, De tía Luna o tía Ginny o alguien más, aunque pensándolo bien, Lucy ya es una niña grande.

 **Fin**

 **Gracias por leer…De nuevo FELIZ DÍA DE LAS MADRES**


End file.
